From the Desk of Zachary Goode
by lime.lights
Summary: One of the worst part of being a spy is the paperwork. But somehow Zach finds himself enjoying this one. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I really hate this thing...DON'T OWN!**

* * *

**Summary of Surveillance and Trailing**

**Written by: Zachary Goode**

_Mission_: To successful trail and stop the Subjects from reaching their destinations on time.

Operatives: Zachary Goode and partner Grant Newman (hereafter referred to as "The Operatives")

Subjects: Rebecca Baxter and Cameron Morgan

_Note_: Despite the brotherhood that binds them, it should be noted that The Operatives cannot stand one another.

Surprisingly, both The Operatives believed that this was a great way to make a good first impression on the Subjects (see note).

However both operatives also believed that sitting and waiting for five hours until the subjects arrived was unnecessary (see note again!) Perhaps, this could be reviewed and revised by the board for any future trail-ings?

The Subjects Arrive at 11:30. Following basic Covent Operations training the following observations were made:

_The Subject - Cameron Morgan_ – was confirmed to be a pavement artist, due to the fact that it both Operatives had a hard time finding her when word of The Subjects arriving was received.

_The Subject – Rebecca Baxter_ – was confirmed to be a field agent or possibly another type of agent. Alone time with subject would be the only possible way to figure out more about her. A coin was flipped and Operative Grant Newman was to trail subject and have possible alone time with subject.

It was found that The Subjects were being trailed by another man (hereafter referred to as The Stalker).

The Subjects believed The Stalker was their trail-er for the evening and proceeded to follow the standard procedure required to eliminate the trail, however they were trying to un-trail the wrong people.

The Operatives had a good laugh at this but continued to trail the Subjects.

At 17:15 The Subjects split up, as did the Operatives, so they could continue to trail their respective Subjects.

_Analysis of Trailing - Operative Zachary Goode:_

Ironically, when The Operative was alone with the Subject, the Subject revealed far too much information about herself.

This was because:

A) Either the Operative was so good at being undercover that the Subject did not suspect a thing.

B) The Subject was so nervous after finding herself in a position where she could spend time alone with an extremely good-looking guy (aka the Operative) that she was forgot to follow the guidelines.

C) The Operative was trailing the wrong person who just happened to look like the Subject.

D) The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Woman was not a real spy school – the whole operation was a hoax and when The Operatives returned to Blackthorne, they would be unexpectedly attacked by rogue terrorists.

E) The Subject was just tricking the Operative into getting comfortable so she could attack at the most unlikely second.

While A and B were both true and C was highly unlikely because of the 1 in 1,200,900,345,999 chance, the Operative decided that either D or E were more likely, but mostly expected option E.

When nothing out of the ordinary happened, the Operative came to the conclusion that A was true.

The Operative left the Subject in front of a museum and proceeded to scale the wall (in record time) and beat the Subject to the exhibit.

However when The Operative made an appearance at the shoe exhibit, it was found that the Subject knew of the Blackthorne Institute for Boys.

The Operative was extremely surprised and no longer doubted Gallagher's spy-teaching-ness (note: The Operative could not find a better word to describe that – _sorry_).

Conclusion: It was established that the Gallagher Girls were indeed as exceptional as they were said to be (conclusion was based on the Operative's interaction with Subject Morgan).

The Operative has made plans to find Subject Morgan's file and find out as much as possible about her before their next meeting (note: enlist help from 'geeky and I-am-on-the-research-track' yet lovable Jonas, to help find information about Morgan).

_Additional Note_: Find and notify Operative Newman, that Operative Zach Goode is no longer interested in Subject Rebecca Baxter. This will relieve Operative Newman of his stress of a possible fight for Subject Baxter's affections (which would have only resulted in a loss for the latter).

Operative Goode also agreed to finally settle differences with Operative Newman…_maybe_.

* * *

**So what did you think? **


End file.
